We Are
by MOFOSTAN
Summary: Songfic Oneshot of Kyman. Setting is 1939-1945 in World War II. Song is "We Are" by Ana Johnsson. Rated Mature for death and cruelty.


We Are

Songfic

Pairing: Cartman and Kyle (Kyman)

Song: We Are by Ana Johnson

Setting: 1939-1945 Germany, World War II

_See the devil on the doorstep now, my oh my_

_Telling everybody oh just how to live their lives_

"Im Start-und einen Krieg es ist nicht richtig an, sondern auf Sieg." Spouted with vigor a man in a podium, his hair disheveled and his face sculpted in a twisted achievement laced with rage.

That was the beginning of a horrible war. 1939 was the start of the war against the strong and the weak. No matter how it started or what was at stake, who ever won would determine the future. At least that man was right about that. Though I wondered at that moment, whether I'd be alive to even see who won. Would my people's deaths be in vain?

_Sliding down the information highway  
>Buying in just like a bunch of fools<em>

I watched my leader talk with such excitement that it made my blood boil from standing here. I wanted to act, to heed his words, his speech!

"Wenn die internationale jüdische Hochfinanz. . . sollte wieder gelingt,stürzen die Völker in einen Weltkrieg wird das Ergebnis sein. . . die Vernichtung der jüdischen Rasse in Europa."

The end of all evil and filth. Here it comes! The new era! The time for future and province and all that is pure! The Aryan lead!

We must rid ourselves of the common whores, the diseased, the poor, the faggots, the niggers, the retards, and most of all those sneaky kikes. Especially if we are to reign in glorified union. If we, the _true_ race were to survive.

Too long have we been kept refined amongst these grimy filthy monsters, we must finally unite to prevail and save our race. Only with the annihilation of such vulgar creatures.

This man must be of God's decent!

_Time is ticking and we can't go back, my oh my_

Is all lost?

There's no going back!

Time is running out for…

Those filthy Jews!

Still, no matter the end…

I'll never let those…

Fucking Nazis…

Fucking Kikes…

Take my dignity nor my defiance away!

Live through this war!

I will…

I will…

**Not ever look back!**

_What about the world today?_

"They're pounding outside." Ike whispered.

A gunshot roared upon the house. Everything was silent, not one sound we would make. We dare not breathe.

Suddenly the door ripped open and the SS officers came rushing in with their guns.

_What about the place that we call home?_

"No! Bubbla!" My mother called out to me, her hand reaching for mines.

I grasped the air between us to feel a glimpse of her touch. "MOM!"

Another gunshot roared and she fell to the ground limp.

"Sheila!" Father sobbed.

Another gunshot roared.

I turned to see my father, he was fine. I felt no pain, so it wasn't me. A thud behind me echoed as the SS officers violently dragged us both away.

"Ike...? IKE NO!" I yelled.

"The bitch was too fat and the child was too young. These two would make good workers." One officer said without emotion. The other laughed as it was a joke.

_We've never been so many_

Both my father and I were shoved into a train full of others. Him and I were numbed with shock and silence.

I glanced around me as the train began to move. So many people crouched up in one small space. So many women and men, children and the elderly. Some were weeping silently, others were dying, and most had a numb zombified look glazed over their eyes.

_And we've never been so alone._

I began to weep silently.

_You keep watching from your picket fence_

_You keep talking but it makes no sense_

"Get them in the gates!" One officer screamed as they pushed us into an orderly line. "Separate them by priority."

Father and I were in the line, watching ahead to were the single line separated in two.

"Priority?" A woman behind us asked.

I noticed that the elderly, the children, the weak built, and the sick went to the left and the rest went to the right.

The woman behind us was a gypsy with three triplets holding her hands.

Suddenly, a commotion was heard as the SS officer's mutt barked viciously.

_You say we're not responsible_

_But we are_

_We are_

A gunshot echoed as a woman screamed. Her sick children fell with a thud.

The gypsy behind us looked at the mother mourning as the SS officer hit the back of her head with his gun, knocking her out unconscious.

"Take them to the chambers with the rest." One of them said.

_You wash your hands and you come out clean_

"No… they're going to kill my babies." The gypsy sobbed as panic enveloped her eyes.

I reached my hand to help her calm down until an SS officer came to us from the side.

He stared at us with a curious glint in his soulless eyes.

"The problem, Madame?" He said in a raspy voice.

"You're… her children… you're going to do the same to mine…" She barely whimpered in terror.

He took a second to stare at the children cowering behind their mother. He then lowered himself to the children's level. "Not necessarily, you three will work hard, won't you?" He smiled as the atmosphere weighed down.

The three girls nodded vigorously as the held back tears.

"Good." He looked up at the mother. She looked weak and frail.

_Fail to recognize the enemies within_

"Take the mother to the left and the children to the right." He said to his comrade.

The officer nodded and grabbed the gypsy woman in the arm by force. The woman screamed as he tugged her hair back. He whispered hoarsely to her ears "Don't make a scene if you don't want your bitches to cry." He snarled.

_You say we're not responsible_

_But we are_

_We are_

_We are_

_We are_

"Don't worry, darlings. Mommy will be back in a while." She said holding back tears as they took her away. Her children sobbed as they were pushed into the line to the right along with me and Father.

"This isn't Germany anymore." Father said. "We have entered hell."

_One step forward making two steps back, my oh my_

"Listen up, filth." A voice came from outside the cabin we were thrown in to. A plump man with brunette hair and honey eyes came in with an arrogant smirk.

_Riding piggy on the bad boys back for life_

"You weep, fall, beg, or make a scene. You die. This isn't a place for luxury. You're Joo gold isn't worth much here." He spoke as he walked in front of us, lined up in a row.

"You will work all day everyday. There will be lunch and water. A slice of bread and soup, water every other day." He stopped in front of me.

I glared up at the fat prick, without fear in my eyes. All that laid was a depth of hatred and grievance so deep I could not describe it.

His eye brow arched in curiosity.

"Filth, your number." He demanded.

I know it was suicidal, but I didn't give a fuck. If I was going down, I was going down with a fight.

I spit at the Nazi's polished shoe.

He growled as he pushed me back to the wall, a gun at my throat. After a long silence, he smirked.

"This one is interesting. I'll let the worm breathe another day." He said. "Do not give him food for two days." He ordered a Nazi.

_Lining up for the grand illusion_

About 9 months passed since that day. All has been hell. Our barrack was been ordered to work carrying anvils in the heat of the fire. I escaped my position to say goodbye to my father. He believes they are to take him and the others to shower. I know best. I went along with the last triplet left and a man I have made friends with.

"Father!" I called out to him quietly. He turned to see us.

"Son! What are you doing here? Leave now, or you'll be caught." He said.

"But father, I…" I said.

"It's fine son. They're going to let us shower. We were even handed out bars of soup." He smiled sadly, not buying into his own story.

I felt tears sting my eyes. "Dad…" I embraced him quickly.

_No answers for no questions asked_

"Son, you must live on. You're the only one left. Take care of Benedykta (the last triplet)." He said laying his hand on top of my head.

He turned to go, till I clutched at his sleeve.

_Lining up for the execution_

"Tell Mom and Ike goodbye for me." I said, tears streaming down my eyes.

He nodded, as he turned back, trying not to weep.

_Without knowing why_

I watched his back as he walked inside the concrete tunnel with the rest.

_You keep watching from your picket fence_

_You keep talking but it makes no sense_

I hid behind the barrack five days later in the middle of the night. I started to weep silently.

A twig snapped behind me and I jumped back. It was the Herr Cartman!

He started at me with soulless eyes as I was in the peak of my vulnerability. For months now, I've been able to do my best to resist and to be defiant towards him especially. But now, all I could do was think of my family, all gone.

I broke down again, in front of him.

I sobbed silently as he simply watched, without moving. When I calmed down, a wooden box slammed across my face.

I held my cheek as I noticed it on the ground. I looked up to see the Nazi walking away.

_You say we're not responsible_

_But we are_

_We are_

I sat there in silence. I expected him to shoot me, torture me, kill me as an example.

I looked down at the wooden box and opened it.

Inside was a sweet cake with cream and strawberries.

I stared at the cake in awe. He gave me cake. He gave me cake?

For some reason I began to cry.

_You wash your hands and come out clean_

_Fail to recognize the enemies within_

I kept the wooden box under my pillow. I don't know why. The whole ordeal was weird. All I knew was that I was given a sip of water in the middle of a desert.

_You say we're not responsible._

_But we are_

_We are_

_We are_

_We are_

I don't know why I gave him the cake. Something about seeing him so strong for so long then so weak and vulnerable urged me on to comfort him.

What's wrong with me?

_It's all about power then_

I was digging holes on the field until something hard struck the back of my head.

_By taking control_

I fell to the ground and a boot shoved my cheek to the dirt.

_Breaking the will_

The boot crushed my cheek hard before releasing me from its grip. I groan out in pain.

I look up to my attacker and see Herr Cartman smirking. Yet he doesn't seem to have a sinister or malicious edge, nor a sadistic pleasure to his smile. It was a light hearted smirk.

I swore I saw his eyes glisten.

_Raping the soul_

I grit my teeth as I glare at him. What the fuck does that mean?

I felt so confused and sickened to the stomach. Especially when he winked at me and my cheeks burned.

I had to swallow a barf.

_They suck us dry till there's nothing left_

I don't know how it started, where it began, or why. All I know it was a mutual unspoken agreement. It was an action committed by the both of us.

About three and a half years after my father's death, my relationship with Cartman grew in an unsuspecting manner.

It started with that night he gave me cake and progressed from there. Then one night I snuck out of the barracks again to watch the stars and possibly contemplate suicide (it was common for me, though I'd never act on it, I promised my late father). Then I felt a cold metal cylinder press up against the side of my head. A clicking sound came afterwards.

I dare not make a sound.

"What are you doing here, filth." I hear _his_ voice echo in a whisper throughout the night air.

Just the sound of his voice calms me down, even with a gun pointing at my head. I decide to ignore his question.

He nudges his gun to my head harder. "I'm talking to you, filth."

I grabbed his gun and pointed it to the ground, and then I glared up at him. "How much you want to bet there are no bullets in there?" I dared

He just stared down at me with a shock look in his eyes, yet with an amount of restraint to keep his frown and sober face.

"You dare challenge a Nazi, Joo?" He sneers.

"After all that Nazi did for me, it's the least I can do." I answer as I smile sadly at him.

_My oh my, my oh my_

He hit me softly against the head with his gun. It was so faint that it barely felt like a tap.

I turn away from him and stare at the ground. I stand up and attempt to go inside my barracks, but something grabs a hold of my arm and spins me to his direction.

Then I feel his lips on mine.

_What about the world today_

Before I could decipher what was happening, I clutched on to his hair, knocking his cap off. He bore his fingers to my back and we held each other so close it hurt to breathe.

The passion was overwhelming and undeniable.

We tore each other up in a sickening and revolting sense of pleasure.

The kind only enemies can enjoy.

_What about the place that we call home_

After almost a year of secret meetings and public displays of hatred, we've grown so fond and disgusted of each other.

Our hatred for each other doubled by the hour, and our love grew thrice fold.

And yet, our disgust and shame tripled by the second.

_We've never been so many_

That's when it happened one day. The one day where us prisoner's dampened souls were digging holes for our people. When we were worked to the bone it occurred. All of my friends were gone, all except Benedykta.

She and I grew close, as brothers and sisters were to, almost as Ike and I were. Yet she could never fill the hole Ike left, and I could never fill such a hole her two sisters left.

We dug and some of us fell in a horrible death followed by decay and caused by hours and days of severe dehydration and starvation.

Then the alarms sang.

_And we've never been so alone…_

"Rid of all the evidence! The Allies are invading!" A soldier cried from the watch tower.

All the Nazis knew what that meant. They armed their weapons.

We had no time to react.

A gunshot roared across the charcoaled sky and sickening stench.

A body fell on mine.

_So alone!_

Benedykta…

…Benedykta…

Benedykta.

"BENEDYKTA!" I heard myself cry out in desperate anguish.

She was the only one left.

I turn back to meet the eyes of a soulless Nazi with aging hair. He smirked proudly at his kill.

Behind him I saw those brown wisps dyed in confusion and worry. They were staring at me in a wild distraught.

_You keep watching from your picket fence_

I saw him run towards my direction. He flung out his rifle.

I shut my eyes and pressed my forehead to Benedykta's one last time before my death, because I knew what was to come. I knew I would die today.

I knew because one night, in whispered panting, he promised me that if I were to die by the hands of anyone, it would be by him.

_You keep talking but it makes no sense_

Suddenly, instead of a ripping torture or a pained blow, I felt the air from my throat lock as a familiar pair of well fed arms clutched and choked me. I opened my eyes to the smoky clouds with no sense of blue skies.

"Get rid of all evidence. Tunnel through holes and make a bonfire. Burn and stash the bodies. Those Allies aren't going to find a thing. I'll take some and throw their bodies in the incinerator." I heard him shout at the rest of the Nazis. "Hurry!"

He dragged me by the neck behind an ally.

_You say we're not responsible _

He lets go of me and I'm gasping and coughing violently on the floor.

He shows his rifle and I stare up in betrayal.

Yet I'm surprised he shoots at the ground instead at me.

_But we are_

_We are_

He takes me by the arm and leans in to give me a brief kiss.

"You're going to hide in my quarters in my underground bunker with me till the invasion ceases." He explains, not taking a moment to breathe in.

_You wash your hands, you come out clean_

"Herr Cartman, they will find out and…" I try to resist.

"Do you want to live or join that little girl and your parents?" He snarls at me with urgency.

The spoken word of Benedykt's death sends a wave of impact to me. My hard prideful expression melts away into grieve. Seeing this softens his snarl to a tenderness I've yet to witness in his eyes.

"My first name is Erik." He starts, "What's yours, filth?"

"Kyle Broflovski."

_Fail to recognize the enemies within_

"Hey! What's going on there?" A Nazi yells at us from the far end of the ally.

"I was just finishing up this filth, go ahead and take care of the rest. There's no time to rest." Erik orders.

"Not until I see you shoot him with my own eyes. Either that," The nazi picks his gun up and points it to Erik. "Or I shoot you."

_You say we're not responsible_

_But we are_

_We are_

Erik sneers and he hesitates to grab his rifle. He reluctantly points it at me. At first his eyes seem to have a glint of desperation and anguish, and then it dissipates into that soulless stare I see so often in his comrades. That glare that shows no remorse.

"Erik…"

I whisper in a choke as I'm on the ground, anticipating a bullet.

He then whispers back to me.

"I'm sorry."

_We are_

_We are_

A gunshot roars and I flinch back, but feel no pain. All I decipher is a limp body tumbling against the ground.

I open my eyes and gawk at the dead body of the threatening Nazi. I look up to Erik to see his soulless eyes glaring at his fellow comrade.

"I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner," He looks at me with a glint of humanity in his remorseless eyes. "Kyle."

_It's all about power then_

_(We are)_

He grabs my arm and starts running out of the ally.

We see and hear the moans and cries of sobbing Jews. My people wail in agony as their loved ones fall limp and they are in line for their own execution.

"But what about your position? Your glory? Your hatred towards my kind?" I scream at him as we run.

I'd might as well scream at deaf ears.

"You could have shot at me instead!" I shout.

_Take control_

_(We are)_

He stops dead on his tracks, almost sending me tumbling forward.

As I regain composure, I feel a blunt punch at my jaw. My head rocks back and the pain echoes.

"We live together or we die together!" He shouts amongst the overwhelming chaos.

"And that is an order, filth."

_Breaking the rule_

_(We are)_

_(We are)_

We stood there, in the midst of total riots and shouting. In the midst of screams, sobs, angry officers.

"Well, I wouldn't want to be thrown in the chambers." I smirk cockily at him.

He smiles back as run to his quarters.

_Breaking the soul_

_(We are)_

"What are you doing, Standartenführe" A Nazi screams at us with confused vigor.

Erik simply points his rifle and shoots at the man's head. The man fell to the ground.

_They suck us dry till there's nothing left_

_(We are)_

_(We are)_

_My oh my_

_My oh my_

We run until one single gunshot among many roars so profoundly that it hits the back of Erik. He tumbles forwards until his breath hitches.

_We are_

_We are_

_(It's all about)_

_We are_

"ERIK!" I yell.

I drop towards his body and I turn it with struggle facing upwards.

His breathing is failing and his eyes are glazed with weakness.

I glance at the flood of blood my hands are taking.

_We are_

_We are_

_(Taking control)_

_We are_

"Why…" I cry in the midst of chaos. Amongst the fires.

"Why the fuck is everybody I love and want dying in front of my eyes." I sob unto his chest.

I hear his heartbeat cease.

_We are_

_It's all_ _about power_

"Erik?" I tremble in fear of the searing reality.

"Erik, no."

"Erik!"

"ERIK!"

_Then take control_

Suddenly my eyes dart open. I awake in my bed.

My bed.

My bed!

I'm not in the 1940s.

I'm not in Germany.

I'm not crying in Eric's chest as he slips away from my grasp.

I am in my soft, sheeted, bed.

My lime green sheets.

My room.

My room with my bookshelf and my computer.

And I know that Cartman is alive. Confused and awaken in tears, I feel relief wash over my sense as I can dwell on the pressing fact that Cartman is alive. Yet the dream makes no sense. This dream has no sense. Why would I… me and him… we were… why…? What can this mean?

Does this mean I love him?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**A/N: Okay so check out the song "We are" my Anna Johnsson. It's really good.**

**Also thanks for reading and this was my Kyman songfic! Yay! Actually this is my first songfic… ever. How'd I do?**

**Translation for some words:**

**Start-und einen Krieg es ist nicht richtig an, sondern auf Sieg- How the war was started is not important, but who has victory is. (or something like that)**

**Wenn die****internationale****jüdische Hochfinanz****.****.****.****sollte****wieder****gelingt,stürzen****die****Völker****in einen****Weltkrieg****wird das Ergebnis****sein.****.****.****die Vernichtung****der****jüdischen****Rasse****in Europa- ****If the****international****Jewish****financiers****.****.****.****should again****succeed****,****the****people will****fall****into a****world war,****the result****will****be****.****.****.****the****destruction****of****the Jewish****race in****Europe**

**Standartenführer- SS Standard leader or colonel.**

**Benedykta- It's a common Polish girl's name. (And yes I checked, there are such things as Polish Gypsies…)**

**Erik is used instead of Eric cause that's the German interpretation of it.**

**Fun Facts: **

**World War II started 1939 September 1****st**** when Germany invades Poland… lol, my reference to Poland with the girl.**

**It's funny how ten days later a country no one really cares about declares war on Germany: Candada…**

**On 1941, December 7****th****, Pearl Harbor happened.**

**1945 World War II ends.**

**On 1945, April 30****th****, Hitler Commits Suicide.**

**On the beginning of May that year, Germany surrenders, along with May 8****th****, VE Day!**

**August 6****th**** and August 9****th****. Bomb on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. **

**Okay, so this is how I imagined it…. The gun Herr Cartman carries is a Sturmgewehr 44 (or a storm rifle). Look it up, it's a pretty fitting gun for him, don't you think? The storm or assault rifle is also known as the very first modern assault rifle. You know Nazi Germany may have had retarded beliefs and opinions about mass genocide, but they made pretty awesome weapons and have made amazing discoveries in science, especially genetics**

**Also I was wavering whether to choose from Eric having a storm rifle, or a Gewehr 43 which looks pretty epic and has an 8 caliber setting. But it had a few defaults, it was a semi-automatic rifle (which isn't as cool as an assault rifle), its cartridge was a bit bigger, it's like a copy upgrade from another Soviet gun called Tokarev, and it didn't look as badass. The only thing it had better than the storm rifle was that it was lighter than it, which would come in handy.**

**Also to show how fancy and wealthy Cartman was, and to show his high position, I picked strawberry cake. It was a sign of class and strawberry shortcake desserts go far back into Shakespeare in the 1500s, mentioned in his play: The Merry Wives of Windsor. **

**Now the only thing I rebelled from history was shaving Kyle's hair… it just… it just didn't feel right getting rid of his awesome curls.**


End file.
